


Teamwork

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: 2NE1, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After school, Minji meets up with a few classmates to work on a group project. With anyone else it would be a chore, but with Jihyo, Jihoon, and Jungkook, she can't wait to get to work.





	Teamwork

Minji impatiently stared at the clock as it counted down the last twenty seconds of the last class of the day. She lightly tapped her fingertips on the desk as the second hand of the clock finally completed its rotation, and the school bell rang. Straining to listen to her teacher’s closing words over the commotion of the class leaving the room, she finally packed up her own belongings and headed out the door when she was officially dismissed.

On a normal day, Minji would be heading out to the parking lot to catch her school bus, but today she had other plans. She made her way through the halls toward the cafeteria to work on a group project for history. Usually, group projects were the bane of her existence—there was always that _one_ lazy group member who ruined it for the rest of them—but this time she had gotten lucky.

Her first groupmate was Jungkook, the motivator. His cheerful demeanor and sense of humor kept their spirits up when the work got dull. Next up was Jihoon, the wise one. Jihoon was definitely the smartest of their group—even when she hadn’t been paired up with him, Minji frequently found herself turning to him when she was struggling with the course material.

Last, but certainly not least, was Jihyo, their unofficial leader. Jihyo’s organizational skills and unwavering determination made delegating tasks and setting goals a breeze. Combined, the four of them made an incredibly efficient team.

Minji was the first to make it to their usual cafeteria table, so she pulled out her computer to review what they had already finished. Within a few minutes, Jungkook sat down by her side, and the two of them chatted until Jihyo and Jihoon showed up.

“Alright, let’s get back to work!” Jihyo said as she rubbed her hands together eagerly. They looked over the progress of their PowerPoint presentation, then Jihyo pulled out their checklist to see what they had left. “Right, so I tried to look up what happened to their economy after the war ended, but I was having a hard time finding good sources,” Jihyo said, pouting slightly.

“I’m on it,” Minji said, already typing into the search bar. Now it was time for her—the researcher—to shine. Minji had a knack for finding _anything_. If she couldn’t find it online, all she needed was a few minutes in the library and she’d return with the perfect book. The other three continued to talk around her as Minji got to work.

“Aha!” Minji burst out ten minutes later, after digging up a decades-old journal article with exactly what they were looking for. She cleared her throat, then reached for her water bottle….

Huh. That was odd. Minji looked all around the table, and in her backpack, but her water bottle was nowhere in sight. “Have any of you seen my water bottle?”

Jihoon hummed. “The purple one, right? I don’t see it.”

Minji looked toward the others—“Wait, where did Jungkook go?”

Jihyo and Jihoon looked at each other and frowned. “He, umm,” Jihyo began. “I don’t know. I remember him leaving, but he didn’t say where he was going. Or…maybe he did?”

“I’ll text him,” Jihoon said. “Tell us what you found while we’re waiting, Minji.”

Minji opened her mouth to summarize the article, but before she could speak, she saw a smiling Jungkook rushing back toward the table—and he was holding _her_ water bottle.

“What were you doing with that?” Minji asked as he sat back down.

“I saw it was almost empty, so I filled it up!” Jungkook said, handing the bottle back to her.

“Awwww,” Jihyo said, making Jungkook glare at her.

Ignoring Jihyo’s fluttering eyelashes and Jihoon’s teasing smirk, Minji thanked Jungkook and took a drink.

“So, you go out of your way to do that for _her_,” Jihoon said, “but you don’t do anything for _us_?”

“I _did_ do something for you,” Jungkook said defensively.

“Yeah—he’s done a ton for the project,” Jihyo chimed in.

“Well, yeah, that too,” Jungkook said. “But,” he said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a handful of small wrappers, “I got candy from the vending machines!”

“Ooh,” Jihoon said as he grabbed a piece. Apparently that was all it took for him to forgive Jungkook for his ‘crimes,’ Minji thought as she unwrapped one herself.

“That’s very kind of you, but we have lots of work to do,” Jihyo said, tapping the checklist with her pencil.

“Yes. Lots of work digesting this food,” Jihoon said.

“Lots of work from the _list_.”

“This is on the list.”

“No, it’s not—Jihoon, _no_, you’re _not_ adding that to the list.”

“_Ow_—you didn’t have to slap my hand.”

Minji sighed and rested her chin in her hands. “Jihyo, we really have gotten a lot done. I think we can take a quick break.”

Jihyo turned away from Jihoon to look at Minji. With each passing second, Minji saw Jihyo’s eyes soften until she finally gave in. “Fine. But only because you asked so politely.”

“_I_ asked politely,” Jihoon muttered through a mouthful of chocolate.

“You did _not_,” Jihyo said, and Minji tried her best to tune out the rest of their ‘argument.’

“We make such a good team, don’t we?” Jungkook asked Minji as he offered her another piece of candy.

Minji looked around at their table covered in barely legible notes, old books, and laptops, and smiled. “The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by a little writing game I did with a friend. She gave me the set of characters to work with, two items (bell and water bottle), and a theme (disappearance), and I had to put it together into a story! (Here's the [story she wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088589) for her half of the game.)


End file.
